Deseos peligrosos
by maaaarie
Summary: Edward pide un deseo y maravillosamente se cumple. Qué sucederá luego? Bella seguirá con él? o él se irá con otra? Spoilers de Luna Nueva y Eclipse..
1. Chapter 1

Edward.

-No Bella, ya hemos discutido esto millones de veces. No te condenaré a esta existencia.-  
Nuevamente discutíamos sobre su transformación, no la dejaría pasar por esto, era demasiado doloroso, perdería su alma y su vida humana. Además si quisiera, en algún momento, regresar a su antigua vida, ya no podría.  
Isabella salió de mi cuarto enfadada, no podía leer su mente pero se notaba su frustración. ¿Qué podría hacer yo? No quería eso para ella y si pudiera ser humano, sea cual fuera el precio, lo pagaría gustoso.  
Me acerqué al gran ventanal, se veía el cielo nublado, pero, por un agujero se veían las estrellas y la luna llena. De pronto, por ese pequeño hueco en las purpúreas nubes, una estrella fugaz apareció. Podría pedir un deseo, aunque fuera tonto esperar que se cumpliera..  
- Deseo estrella, poder estar con Isabella Marie Swan sin tener la necesidad de convertirla en una.. una vampiresa.- susurré.  
Un resplandor blanco me rodeó y me desmayé..

Isabella. 

Salí de su cuarto enfadada, sabía que él tenía razón. Convertirme haría que perdiera todo y.. ¿si él no me amara luego?, me pregunté, sin mi sangre; ni mi latente corazón; ni mi calidez¿qué pasaría? no lo podría obligar a quedarse a mi lado. Estaba realmente frustrada y preocupada, todo esto me estaba provocando un horrible dolor de cabeza. Además¿qué pasaría con Jacob? Si me convertía, ya nunca más podría verle.  
Escuche un golpe proveniente de su cuarto y corrí a ver que había sucedido. Abrí la puerta y encontré a Edward acurrucado en el suelo como dormido, cosa imposible siendo él un vampiro. Corrí para llamar a Carlisle que por suerte todavía no se había marchado al hospital. -¿Que le sucedió?- me preguntó con la seño fruncido.  
-No lo sé, discutimos sobre mi transformación nuevamente, él se negó y yo me fui enfadada de su cuarto, luego escuche un golpe y lo halle así, en el suelo.-  
Carlisle lo levantó y lo acostó en la cama que había conseguido Edward cuando me quedé a dormir allí al cuidado de Alice. Luego hizo que saliera de la habitación y me dijo que cuando despertara o pasara algo me avisaría..

Edward.

Abrí los ojos con curiosidad¿qué había sucedido? Me encontraba en la fantástica cama que le había comprado a Isabella. Me levante de la cama y trate de llegar hasta la puerta, pero en la mitad del camino me fui al piso¿cómo paso eso¿acaso no era yo un perfecto vampiro que nunca caía? No logré levantarme así que desde allí llamé a Carlisle.  
- ¿Qué te ha sucedido Edward?- me preguntó con sorpresa al encontrarme en el suelo y me ayudaba a levantarme,  
- mm, parece que me caí.. ¿Qué sucedió¿Por qué estaba durmiendo¿Que hacía en esa cama¿Dónde esta Bella? - dije soltando todo junto.  
- Veamos Bella te encontró en el suelo desmayado, me llamó, te acostamos en la cama, Bella se fue a su casa esperando que llamé cuando despiertes, creo que nada más.. Ah si, hace 5 días que estás durmiendo.  
- ¿¡Cómo que 5 días!? -grité exasperado.  
Alice entró al cuarto..  
- ¡Hermanito! Ya despertastes? Te tomaste una buena siesta eh, - me miró y sus ojos se agrandaron y la sorpresa inundó su rostro- oh¿qué te ha pasado Eddie¡Mira tus ojos¡Son verdes y te estas volviendo rosadito! - grito.  
- ¿Cómo que rosadito¿Qué te tomaste Alice? - me interrumpió  
- ¿Y qué es ese sonido¿Qué hiciste Edward¿Por qué escucho tu corazón?- grito con una efusividad muy propia de ella.  
-¿uh¿Qué decís? No creo que ese deseo se haya.. Wooow¿qué es eso en mi pierna?!- grité exaltado viendo una línea de un rosa feo en mi pie y de la cual caía un hilo de sangre..  
-EDWARD, TE HAS VUELTO HUMANOO!!- chilló Alice y a Carlisle se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Eso era..  
-Imposible..- dijeron los dos a la vez.  
-Pero sigo escuchando sus mentes.. oh no, creo que ese deseo se cumplió.. - susurré.  
-¿De qué hablas Edward? - me preguntó Carlisle confundido.  
- Emm, antes de desmayarme vi una estrella fugaz, y pedí un deseo.. - Alice y Carlisle me miraron fijamente - hum, pedí poder ser humano para estar con Bella sin convertirla. - dije lentamente..

Carlisle.

-Emm, antes de desmayarme vi una estrella fugaz, y pedí un deseo.. - lo miré fijamente, incitándolo a seguir - hum, pedí poder ser humano para estar con Bella sin convertirla. - dijo lentamente.  
- Wohaa, no sabía que acostumbrarás a pedirle deseos a las estrellas, -lo burló Alice - diría que te has vuelto medio cursi¿no? - soltó una melodiosa carcajada.- nunca nos dijiste lo lindo que eras como humano.. - lo observó analizándolo - pero Jazz esta mejor - rió y corrió fuera del cuarto-  
- ¿Antes también era tan irritante? - me preguntó con una leve sonrisa.  
- mm, no sabría decirte.. - le sonreí pero su corazón me recordó lo que había pasado y me puse serio.  
- ¿Qué sucede Carlisle? - preguntó con inocencia-  
- ¿Recuerdas por qué te transforme en 1918?- dije seriamente.  
- Si, porque mi madre antes de morir por la gripe española te pidió que me salvaras de su misma enfermedad.- respondió.  
- Bien, estoy preocupado porque tu vida de vampiro pudo haber conservado hasta ahora a la gripe española, además me preocupa saber que sucederá luego de tantos años de no-vida volver a ser humano cuando ya tendrías que estar muerto.- le expliqué suavemente,  
- eh¿quieres revisarme?- me miró con curiosidad - esto de ser humano es medio irritante¿no? -  
- ¿por qué lo dices?- alcé una ceja  
- y.. todo es más lento, más torpe, hay que comer con frecuencia, ir al baño; justo donde creo que me gustaría ir ahora, más posibilidades de muerte.. En fin una vida complicadísima, tendré que tener cuidado de no intentar atrapar camionetas-arrolla-gente, oh! No llamé a Bella..- me reí de él, y le alcancé mi teléfono.  
- Te espero a las 16 horas en la entrada principal del hospital.- le dije y luego salí del cuarto..

Edward.

Llamé a Isabella y le dije que la vería en media hora frente al instituto.  
Llegué allí con un poco de dificultad, por mi nuevo estado de debilidad, por suerte Bella todavía no había llegado.  
Me senté en un banco a esperar, de pronto unos brazos rodearon mi cuello y di un respingo.  
- Te sorprendí¿Edward?- dijo incrédula.  
-Eem, no claro que no, me dieron escalofríos.. - no, tonto de mí los vampiros no tienen escalofríos.. En fin igual se lo diría, - Bella, me gustaría hablar contigo..- no la miré, temiendo su respuesta..  
- ¡si es que me vas a dejar otra vez no te lo voy a permitir! - chilló con miedo, asustándome y causándome mucha sorpresa.  
- umm, Bella, no te voy a dejar de nuevo.. - suspire.  
- ¿entonces?-  
-¿Te acuerdas cuando discutimos sobre tu transformación? - asintió - pues, esa noche decidí que definitivamente no quería que te volvieras vampira y.. -quiso decir algo pero le puse un dedo en los labios para callarla- déjame seguir, cuando te fuiste me acerqué a la ventana y vi una estrella fugaz, como es claro pedí un deseo. Deseé poder ser humano para poder pasar contigo el resto de nuestras existencias, sin convertirte. Luego me desmayé y el resto tú lo sabes.- la miré, su rostro demostraba sorpresa, angustia e incredulidad.- ¿acaso no me crees?- le sonreí.  
-es que.. Es medio difícil de creer.. ¿Cómo sabes que se cumplió?- la miré a los ojos - tienes los.. ¡los ojos verdes!- dijo con sorpresa.  
- si, eso suele significar que soy humano o que tengo lentillas puestas - dije riéndome suavemente, Bella pasó una mano por mi rostro y con efusividad dijo - estas caliente.. ¡y te sonrojaste! - soltó una carcajada.  
- ya veo porque no te agradaba ser humana..- respondí,  
- si, pero ahora estamos iguales.. Aunque envejeceremos y moriremos- hizo una mueca al decir eso.  
- Sí.. Pero moriremos juntos.. En fin¿qué opinas de que sea humano Bella? Dime que piensas, por favor.. - dije con una pequeña sonrisa..

Isabella.

- Sí.. Pero moriremos juntos.. En fin¿qué opinas de que sea humano Bella? Dime que piensas, por favor.. - dijo sonriendo. Realmente no sabía que responder a eso. Edward humano.. Realmente había deseado ser vampira, claro que era todo por Edward.. Pero ya me había hecho la ilusión de llegar a ser una mucho más hermosa, fuerte y claro esta, dejar mi torpeza y mis sonrojos de lado. Ahora eso sería imposible. El echo de envejecer también me asustaba, le temía.. Y morir¿qué sucedería si Edward moría antes? Yo no podría.. No podría resistirlo. Muchas cosas irrumpieron en mi mente¿qué pasaría con los Cullen¿Y los Vulturi? Sería terrible que vinieran por nosotros y el resto de la familia tuviera que pelear.. De nuevo por mí, pero ahora por nosotros y siendo menos..  
- Creo que va a ser fantástico.- mentí esperando que no lo notara, oculte la preocupación con una sonrisa.  
- Que bueno que pienses así.. - dijo, parecía que siendo humano no se daba cuenta de mis mentiras. Le sonreí.  
- Pareces preocupada.. - ¿¡porque tenia que haberlo notado!?  
- ¿Qué dices? No, no estoy preocupada..- de mi perfecta composición de sonrisa se me escapó una mueca, maldición.  
- Para nada – dijo con sarcasmo - ahora cuéntame que sucede.  
- oh.. - me había atrapado y no quedaba otro camino ya que iba a notar mi mentira. - pues, es que.. oh, no importa - me miró con seriedad - no me hagas decirlo, te hará sentir mal.. - susurré, pero me siguió mirando - me había hecho ilusiones.. Y pues, - lo corté ahí.  
- Sigue, por favor.. - su mirada suplicante me venció.  
- es muy vergonzoso.. Temo morir, o que tu mueras antes que yo.. ¿Qué haría yo entonces?, y ¿si yo muriera antes¿Tú que harías? Ya conozco tus ideas, normalmente te suicidarías para seguirme. Además, eres humano.. Y siendo humano ¿no te podrían acaso gustar otras mujeres? Ya no huelo especial para ti, nada te ata digamos.. No quiero ponerte triste ni nada, pero si me volvieras a abandonar quedaría devastada - hizo una mueca de horror y tristeza. - no, no hables.. Sé que dirás que es una tontería, pero soy humana, y conozco mis sentimientos y los de mi especie.  
- ¿Tus sentimientos?  
- ¿Acaso no recuerdas a Jacob? Nunca te engañaría, lo sé. Pero como tú bien sabes, también le amé. Pero el amor a ti es y será siempre mucho más poderoso..  
- Bella, no te voy a abandonar. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que antes de humano fui vampiro? Y ¿tampoco recuerdas lo que te dije? Luego de tantos años de estar solo y luego encontrarte a ti¿crees que te dejaría? Tú eres mi ángel mi único ángel y la razón de mi existencia, Bells. – me dijo dulcemente..

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer historia publicada. Diganme que les parece, **

**No se bien cuando podré actualizar de nuevo.. porque estoy con clases, pero supongo que lo hare pronto aprovechando el fin de semana.**

**maaarie,**


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella  
- Bella, no te voy a abandonar. Acaso no recuerdas que antes de humano fui vampiro? Y tampoco recuerdas lo que te dije? Luego de tantos años de estar solo, crees que te dejaría? Tú eres mi angel, mi único angel y la razón de mi existencia, Bells.- me dijo dulcemente.. Que empalagoso, pensé, hasta se podría comparar con el dulce de leche. Aunque hay mejores apodos que "mi dulce de leche", eso sonaría extraño, además de que unos simples apodos no demostrarían todo lo que le amaba y agradecía su presencia y esfuerzo por mantenernos juntos y apreciar tanto mi bienestar. Para demostrarselo, solo había una cosa que podría hacer.. Me enderecé levemente y con una sonrisa me acerqué a su cara y lo besé. Se lo veía sorprendido y luego vi como un suave tono escarlata se extendía por sus mejillas, como siempre él tenía razón. Se veía adorable de esa forma.

Edward  
Bella se enderezó un poco y con una radiante sonrisa se me acercó posó sus labios sobre los mios, como una mariposa sobre una rosa. Esto me sorprendió y al rato volví a sentir ese calor en mis mejillas, mientras ella me sonreia. Me separe levemente, solo para decirle..  
- somos humanos ahora.. Lo recuerdas? - y le guiñé un ojo.. Bien, estaba haciendo graves insinuasiones. Cosas que todavía no haríamos.  
- claro que lo recuerdo, aunque ahora.. ya no necesitemos más el acuerdo de la boda - sonrió maliciosamente. No lograba entender sus problemas con la boda. No era nada de otro mundo casarse, aunque seguramente Alice hubiera exagerado enormemente en todo. Pero eso era lo de menos, podría hasta haberla llevado a Las Vegas y tan solo le hubiera alcanzado con ponerse un pantalón y una remera.  
- Por qué no te casas conmigo? Acaso no me amas tanto? Como el simple romance entre Isabel y Victor de Una Viuda Dificil? Espero que no.. Para que lo sepas, yo te amo más que Mariano a Isabel, aunque en cierto modo parecido. Un sobreviviente a la muerte, alguien que debería estar muerto, pero sigue aquí y solo hasta que encontro su luz, su bella, pudo desistir en su tortura personal. - le dije.  
Jasper y Emmett tienen razón, suelo sobrepasar los limites. Y lamentablemente Alice tiene razón, eso fue cursi, pensé.  
- em, admito que todavía no leí esa historia. Pero, sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo, hasta ya te dí mi alma y mi vida. Aunque les tengo pánico a las bodas. Sabés que fue como el beso de la muerte para Charlie y Renne, no me agradaría terminar así Igual, todavía tenemos tiempo para todo ese tramite. Apenas tenemos 18 años! - dijo exaltada.  
- En fin Bella, dejemos esta charla para otro día, debo encontrarme con Carlisle en el hospital para hacerme unos revisiones..  
- oh, bueno.. Te veo luego entonces, no?  
- seguramente - le dije algo frío.

Carlisle  
Edward estaba retrasado, aunque por apenas por cuarenta y siete segundos y medio. Aburrido como estaba, me dediqué a observar a la gente y analizar como se habían lastimado. La señora Stanley, atacada por su marido con un florero. Vidrios en el brazo, nada grave. El señor Hopkins, en crisis psicológica desde que su mujer, Luna de Hopkins, lo dejó plantado en la fiesta de su casamiento, y escapó con otro hombre y la mayor parte de su fortuna.  
Por fin Edward apareció.. Llorando? Edward Anthony Masen Cullen llorando? Qué mosca le pico? Acaso mató a Isabella? O ella le dejó?, pense sorprendido.  
Corrí hasta él con la molesta velocidad humana.  
- Qué sucede Edward?  
- Es que.. Que.. Una señora me golpeó con su bolso en las escaleras del parque de estacionamiento.. Creo que fue porque grite que era muy lento..  
Flash back -Edward-  
Corrí por el parque de estacionamiento hasta las escaleras mecánicas. Esto es imposible -pense- voy a llegar tarde a la cita con Carlisle.  
- acaso no puede ir mas rápido esta maldita cosa? - grité - muevá su enorme cuerpo señora, y dejeme pasar que no llego! Maldición! - le grité a la señora de adelante, la cual se volvio y me dedico una mirada asesina.  
- a quién crees que le hablas, jovencito? Repítelo si te atrévetes mocoso del demonio! - me gritó y me estampó su enorme bolso floreado en la cara, parecía que transportaba ladrillos. Su mente gritaba enojada contra los insolentes niños que se impacientaban por cualquier cosa, y muchas formas de tortura.  
- maldito crio endemoniado! Quien crees que eres? Insolente! Atrevido! Sal de aquí ahora antes de que llamé a seguridad! - bueno, era una mujer exagerada, pero mejor me iba porque parece que sabía karate, kickboxing, judo y aikido. Era mejor no provocarla más así que con lagrimas en los ojos y con la nariz medio rota me fuí corriendo.  
Fin del flashback.  
- será mejor que entremos y revisemos esa nariz- dije tratando de reprimir la risa.  
- seguro.. Con lo que me duele.  
Entramos, fuimos al piso de mi oficina y me dirigí a mi secretaria.  
- Solange, debo hacerle una revisión a mi hijo, crees que habrá algúna sala disponible?- le dediqué una brillante sonrisa  
-aam, claro Carlisle.. -farfulló mientras revisaba una hoja, seguramente estaba pensando cosas inapropiadas para una joven comprometida- tienes libre la sala 114. Diré que no te molesten.  
- muchas gracias Solange. - dije y me di la vuelta para irme.  
Edward no se había roto nada y estaba en perfecto estado.  
- fantástico Edward -le dije- no tienes nada.  
- Que bien! Iré a decirle a Bella.

* * *

Me quedo cortito, pero espero que el proximo sea mas largo.. Gracias por los reviews! :) espero qe este les guste, y si tienen alguna opinion seria entretenido qe las dejaran para qe analice qe arreglarle,

maaaarie,


	3. Chapter 3

Alice

Había sido un día muy largo, así que apenas llegué del centro comercial fui a acostarme en el jardín. La luna estaba hermosa como siempre. La típica niebla de mis visiones me rodeó, y lo vi. Estaba en el institutocon Angela.. Y de pronto nos lo cruzamosa Edward besándosecon Lauren con demasiada pasión, luegoaparecía Jessica que lo tomaba por la cintura para seguir el mismo juego queél hacía con Lauren hasta tan solo unos segundos. Y luego todo desapareció, dejándome perpleja. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? Pues, ¿qué mas daba? Debería esperar a cuando esto sucediera, y ocultárselo a Edward.. Todavía no estaba segura si como humano su don funcionaría con los vampiros.. Pero por las dudas pensaría en las rebajas deVictoria Street.. Eso lo alejaría.  
Pasó rápidamente la noche y no me lo crucé hasta la mañana. Faltaba apenas una hora para ir al Institutoy Edward había desaparecido. Siendo humano, se había olvidado de despertarse. Emmett y Jasper lo tuvieron que ayudar a vestirse mientras quecon Rosalie ordenábamos sus cosas. Finalmente salimos al colegio y al llegar me fui a mi clase.  
Faltaba solo la clase de matemáticas para reunirnos todos en la cafetería; esa clase la compartía con Ángela y Bella.  
Cuando salimos, la visión hizo presencia en la realidad. Edward estaba besandoa Jessica y luegoaparecía Lauren para reemplazara Jessica. Lasempujé y me llevé a Edward, disculpándome con una atónita Bella, y empecé a conducir hacia Seattle. Allí teníamos una bonita residencia, un descanso allí le vendría perfectoa Edward.  
- ¿Qué crees que has hecho? - lo mire con una mirada asesina.  
- ¿Qué dices Alice? Yo solo seguí a Jessica y a Lauren que me invitaron a tomar algo.. ¿Sabes que ese color de cabello hace resaltar tus ojos? - bien, ahora estaba lejos de la familia, en una casa solitaria y para colmo con un hermano idiota y borracho.

Edward

Una vez más amanecía en una cama. Ya era mi segundo día humano y el primero ni lo recordaba. Un tremendo dolor de cabeza me estaba matando así que, recordando los consejos extraños de las revistas queleía Emmett, me metí bajo la ducha helada.  
Regresé a mi cuarto y noté que no estaba en mi santuario personal, sino en la casa de Seattle.  
- ¿Alice? - pregunté al aire, al darme vuelta la encontré apoyada en el marco de la puerta como si hubiese estado allí todo el tiempo - ¿qué sucedió?  
- Besastea Lauren y a Jessica. Bella te vió, así que te traje acá para que dejaras de dañarla. Solo tengo algo que decirte antes de devolverte a la casa y te enfrentes con toda la familia y con Bella, eres un idiota.  
¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Podría acaso ser eso cierto? ¿Yo besé a Lauren y a Jessica? No podía ser, estaba perplejo. Pero pensaría eso mientras me preparaba para el viaje.  
Entre al baño y observé la imágen que me devolvía el espejo. Un joven de cabellos bronce y ojos esmeralda me miraba apenado. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso a mi ángel?  
Elegí para el viaje unos pantalones oscuros, una camisa blanca y un pullover azul. Tomé mi pequeña valija y subí al deAlice.  
Llegamos rápido a la casa donde todos me miraban con reproche. Por suerte, ahora solo podía oír la mente de los humanos.  
Corrí a mi cuarto buscando el celular para llamar a Bella esperando que notaran que no quería hablar.  
Revisé los mensajes y encontré uno suyo muy reciente..  
Te espero en el parque a las2:25, Alice me dijo que habías llegado. No faltes.  
Bien, media hora para llegar. Subí al volvo velozmente y conduje hasta mi destino.  
Ella me esperaba de espaldas a mí, viendo la lluvia caer y enredarse en su pelo.  
Me acerqué y le puse una mano en el hombro haciendo que se sobresaltara. Me miró con sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y abrió su dulce boca para hablar..  
- Hola Edward, ¿cómo te encuentras? Esperaba que me pudieras dar una explicación de que sucedió el otro día..  
No sabía que decirle ya que me había quedado atónito con su mirada.  
- pues, yo no.. No quise besarlas ni nada, ellas me obligaron.- le dije con la ilusión y la certeza de que me creería.  
Suspiró profundamente y me miró llena de ira.

_Perdón por tardar tanto! La excusa de siempre, el colegio !_

_Espero que les guste este pequeño capitulo.. :)_

_Dejen sus opiniones, _

_maaarie, _


	4. Chapter 4

Edward

- Hola Edward, ¿cómo te encuentras? Esperaba que me pudieras dar una explicación de que sucedió el otro día...

No sabía que decirle ya que me había quedado atónito con su mirada.

- pues, yo no... No quise besarlas ni nada, ellas me obligaron.- le dije con la ilusión y la certeza de que me creería.

Suspiró profundamente y me miró llena de ira.

Bella

La lluvia caía a mi alrededor mientras pensaba en lo que había visto...

_Flashback_

-Recuerden que el jueves deben entregar su trabajo sobre la Unión Europea- nos recordó el profesor antes de que saliéramos. Ángela y Alice se me unieron apenas Salí.

- ¿Que les parece ir de compras mañana? Me dijo Rose que llego la nueva temporada de Victoria's secret... – saltó Alice con sus locas ideas

-Me encanta la idea Ali, me vendría perfecto ese vestido negro que tenían el otro día, además de un nuevo pijama…

- Perfecto! Bella, ¿te unís?

- Si no queda otra, pero creo que Edward quería que fuéramos a caminar al bosque. – seguramente Edward me salvaría de ir, pensé. Seguimos caminando cuando Alice se quedo en blanco teniendo una visión.

- Oh no, iba a pasar ahora... lo lamento chicas, tengo que irme... – salió corriendo y yo la segui. Y ahí estaba Edward con Jessica arrinconada contra una pared, besándola furiosamente. Luego vino Lauren que se le pego por la espalda mientras le besaba el cuello, Edward se dio vuelta y siguió con ella.

Deje de escuchar y de ver el resto del mundo, solo tenia ojos para él. Todo se oscureció y caí en un sueño profundo. Algo me sacudía pero las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos me impedían ver. Era Jasper y me encontraba en la casa con Esme a mi lado. Recordé lo que había sucedido y volví a desmayarme.

_Fin flashback_

¿Cómo el había podido ser así? ¿Acaso no me amaba ya?

Mis lágrimas saladas se mezclaban con la dulce lluvia y mi cabello estaba empapado, pero ¿Qué importaba ya? Tal vez me agarrara una pulmonía y moriría, pero debía pensar en Charlie…

Sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro y me asusté, pero lo ví…

- Hola Edward, ¿cómo te encuentras? Esperaba que me pudieras dar una explicación de que sucedió el otro día... – estaba bastante calmada, ya no podría ser peor. El me diría que no me amaba, que ser humano se lo había demostrado. Él no me quería y yo lo sabía, pero no se lo haría fácil… le di mi peor mirada, haciéndole saber que no estaba conforme.

- pues, yo no… No quise besarlas ni nada, ellas me obligaron.- me dijo suavemente. Bueno, ahora si me estaba enojando. Aceptaba, tal vez, que hubiese dejado de amarme, pero no que me mintiera.

- Aja, te obligaron… pues, ¿acaso me crees idiota? No me imagino las cosas, te ví perfectamente como estabas pegado como garrapata a esas dos perras, así que no me jodas Edward. ¬¬

' Entiendo que no sos vampiro, que estas debilucho, como quieras… ¿pero no sabes lo que es el no? ¿Acaso no podes empujar a alguien? No me equivocaba con que tenias trastorno de personalidad... – Bien, el lado oscuro Bella tenía que salir a la luz algun día, el Isabella no es italiano por nada… mm, tal vez me pase… tiene cara de shockeado...

- no... Bella, ¿como puedes decirme eso? Yo te amo a ti y solo a ti. Juro por la luna bendita que corona de plata las copas de estos árboles que todo es verdad. – copio a Romeo, pensé, esta copiando a mi amado Romeo! Que plagio...

- No jures por la luna, por la inconstante luna, que cada mes cambia al girar en su orbita. No sea que tus juramentos me sean inconstantes, que solo sean verdad para cuando estoy contigo y que cuando ya no sea así dejen de tener valor, mi amado Romeo de plagio… – lo mire con mala cara. – no podes tomarlo en serio, ¿verdad? Si no me amas más no es difícil decirlo. Hasta podemos hacer una guía practica – yo y mi sarcasmo… - Bella, en este tiempo note que lo nuestro ya no funciona… lo siento, pero te dejo... – y otra vez rompi en llanto... – y esto es por la inconstante luna, por la cual me juraste tu amor. Tan inconstante como ella fue últimamente tu dulce amor.

Edward

- Detente Bella! No es así, si no podes creerme habla con Alice! Ella también sabe que esas dos me drogaron solo para que vos te enojaras y me dejaras. Solo para tener la vía libre conmigo. – ¿quedará muy trillado seguir diciendo frases de Romeo bastante cambiadas? Ya veremos... - Te juro por lo que más quieras que mis dias fueron muy tristes sin tu presencia a mi lado…

- copias demasiado a Romeo... pero ahora no importa, voy a buscar a Alice... Si decís la verdad vamos a buscar una forma de vengarnos, y no vengas con eso de las almas limpias que quieren el cielo... porque ahora nos vamos a vengar. Nadie juega con Isabella Marie Swan y menos con su novio, casi marido, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! – salió corriendo con mi teléfono celular en su mano mientras buscaba el numero de Alice... no había sido tan grave ¿no? Hay que ver lo que me espera ahora.

Perdon, perdon y más perdon todavía por la tardanza ! Por lo menos tengo el siguiente capítulo planeado.. y espero no tardar tanto en escribirlo y publicarlo..  
Dejaar reviews hace a las escritoras más rapidas y felices, así que ya saben que hacer si quieren el prox. cap! :)


End file.
